Commando (weapon)
The Commando is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Commando is used by Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being "The Defector," in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. It is the main starting weapon for all campaign missions in Vietnam, with the exception of SOG. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or no attachments). It is seen in "Victor Charlie" with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. In the PC version, it has Tiger camouflage. It is used for the last time in "Crash Site" with an ACOG Scope attached. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44 in the Assault Rifle category. Its stats in power and range are identical to the previously unlocked AK-47, but it has a faster draw speed, a shorter reload time, and clear iron sights, which largely negates the utilities of the Red Dot and Reflex sights. The weapon's recoil, while moderately low, can become a problem during prolonged fire at longer ranges, though, as with most other assault rifles, usage of burst fire can mitigate this. Overall, the Commando is a very versatile weapon, boasting a fast reload time, fairly low recoil, fairly high damage, a good rate of fire, and a fast draw speed. Attachments Commando Attachment Overview|300px|right|thumb *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high accuracy and power. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. When the Commando is Pack-A-Punched, it is called the "Predator". It gains a 40 round magazine and Dual Mags alongwith higher damage (one-hit-kill headshot until round 12) and extra reserve ammo. Commando vs. Predator Gallery Commando_BO.png|The Commando in first-person. Commando_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Aiming down the sights. Commando_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Commando. Commando Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Commando. Commando_stats.jpg|The Commando's stats. predator gun.jpg|The "Predator". Predator Reloading.jpg|Reloading the Predator. Commando BOZ.png|The Commando in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Commando_3rd_person BOZ.png|The Commando in 3rd person in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Commando_Iron Sights BOZ.png|Iron sights. Predator BOZ.png|The Predator in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Glitched Commando The Defector BO.png|A Commando with all the attachments, a rare glitch that occurs in "The Defector". It cannot be picked up. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Commando was seen in a behind the scenes of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''However, it is unknown if it is going to appear in-game Comando.png|The Commando Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Commando was seen multiple times in the Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassifed trailer. It retains the same firing sound and the same model as in the first Black Ops. Trivia *The Commando has the same front iron sight as the M16. *Though the render shows the Commando's magazine tilted, the weapon and killfeed icon show the magazine straight. *The Commando was referred to as the CAR-15 in the E3 trailer. *The Commando's carry sling is wrapped around the weapon. However, the Commando's HUD icon does not show the sling wrapped around the gun. *In the Berlin Wall trailer, it shows two soldiers wielding Commandos with both Extended Mags and Flamethrowers, which is not possible in game. *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209", "PONY", and "MINOTAURUS ARMS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando, it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle, with scratches and paint chipping present. This is most noticeable with Red. *When the Flamethrower attachment is equipped, the Commando's reload animation changes slightly. *The Commando's name when upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, "Predator", is a reference to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie "Predator", along with "Commando" being another of his movies. *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the Commando has a Red Dot Sight attached but the front iron sights are lowered. In the final game, they are removed instead. *In the beta version of ''Black Ops, the Commando had a slower reload animation. *If the Commando is equipped with the Flamethrower attachment, the barrel gains a heat shield to support the attachment. *The sling wrapped around the Commando was originally also supposed to have camouflage applied as well, as can be seen on the multiplayer reveal trailer with Woodland and Yukon Camouflages. *When the Masterkey shotgun is attached to the Commando, the shotgun has a larger hipfire spread while moving. This is unique to the Commando. *When using Berlin Camouflage on the Commando in third person, the left side of the Commando has the correct pattern while the right side has a mixture of Woodland and Flora camouflage. *The Commando in the E3 has standard rails, like that of the weapons in the Modern Warfare series, but the in-game Commando has a flatter rail without the ridges. The HUD icon, however, still has the "modern" rails. *It is Frank Woods's weapon of choice. *In the Multiplayer main menu, two soldiers are seen carrying Commandos; one in the front, with an ACOG scope attached, and another to the right with a carry handle, and with an ACOG Scope on rails of the handle. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, the Commando's sight is slightly misaligned to the left. This is fixed through upgrading it. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Weapons of Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons